Movie Night
by CharliesHoodie
Summary: Blaine and Kurt watch The Ring. Kurt is terrified after, so Blaine agrees to stay with him during the night.


Movie Night

Disclaimer: Living in Ohio grants me the right to appreciate Glee's Ohioisms. But alas, I own nothing. I can just tell you that it's not all farm town here (even though my university is famous for tractor pulls but forget that I'm not even from this area sooo) and Lima is sketch.

Summary: Blaine and Kurt watch The Ring. Kurt is terrified after, so Blaine agrees to stay with him during the night.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Kurt/Blaine

Spoilers: None.

Word Count: 877

Warnings: Boy kisses, cuddles and excessive fluff. But I'm pretty sure no one has a problem with that here.

* * *

It starts with something innocent. A movie night with Wes, David and their girlfriends.

They're sitting in Blaine's dorm room, watching The Ring. Kurt saw it once in middle school (and as a result made his dad remove the television from his bedroom). He's a junior now and should be able to handle it. And yet he finds himself jumping every five seconds and threatening to leave.

"Calm down," Blaine laughs in a whisper, his breath hot against Kurt's ear as he leans against his shoulder. Kurt closes his eyes tightly when they get to the end of the movie and Samara is crawling out of the well and then that guy's television. Even with his eyes shut, he can feel Blaine looking at him. A warm hand flits into his and squeezes. Kurt squeezes back.

He's been wondering why he decided to even come tonight (he hates hates _hates _this movie). And the answer is clear – Blaine is here. That's why.

* * *

When everyone else filters out and it's time for Kurt to say goodnight to Blaine and head back to his room, he hesitates.

He's terrified.

When he reluctantly spills his fears to Blaine, the other boy laughs gently and walks Kurt back to his room where he covers the television with a sheet and jokingly checks the closet and underneath the bed for "monsters."

"If Ian hadn't decided to go home this weekend, this wouldn't be a problem," Kurt promises, gesturing at his roommate's empty bed. "I just – that movie…"

Blaine tilts his head to the side and frowns. "You've seen it before? Kurt, if you knew you didn't like it we could have changed movies."

Kurt smiles. _We could have changed movies. _Not a _why the hell did you come, then?_

"It's fine," Kurt shrugs. And he's frowning again as he sits on his bed. "When I first saw it, somehow it got around school that I'd been freaked out. Probably Dad joking about it with a customer who just happened to be a classmate's parent or something. So the other kids would call me and whisper 'seven days' and whatnot. It just … stuck with me." Kurt blushes and looks away from Blaine, shaking his head. "God. I'm so pathetic."

Blaine sits down next to him on the bed and puts a hand on his back, rubbing up and down.

"Get some sleep," he orders softly, pushing Kurt down onto the bed and pulling the covers over him. "I'll stay in here until you doze off, OK?"

Kurt decides to take him up on this offer. He falls asleep to Blaine running a hand languidly through his hair, and he doesn't even care if it gets messed up.

* * *

He wakes up at some point during the night. The lights have been turned off, but Blaine is still there. He's asleep and slumped against the wall in what appears to be a very uncomfortable position.

"Blaine," Kurt whispers, poking at his knee. Blaine jumps slightly and opens his eyes. He gives Kurt a hazy look, half asleep, before crawling down into the space next to Kurt on the bed and curling up against him. He runs his hand up and down Kurt's side lightly before falling asleep again. Kurt tucks his head under Blaine's chin and soon enough he's out, too.

* * *

They wake up the next morning with their legs tangled awkwardly and foreheads pressed together.

They get through it with laughs and jokes and promises that they'll never watch a horror movie ever again. Things get silent and uncomfortable really fast, though, and Kurt is about to claim he has a million workbook pages of French to complete when Blaine gives him a better offer.

"Want to go downtown and grab Starbucks?"

The drive over is silent.

But Blaine smiles over at him several times before reaching across the divider and holding Kurt's hand for the duration of their trip.

When they get out of the car and head inside, Blaine grabs his hand again. Kurt isn't sure if it means anything or not. But he's not going to over-evaluate it, or else he's going to be hurt and disappointed.

"What did you get?" Blaine asks when they're sitting at a table for two in the corner of the café.

Kurt cocks an eyebrow. Blaine was standing right next to him when he ordered. "A skinny vanilla latte."

"Ah," Blaine smiles, dragging his chair over so he's sitting next to Kurt instead of across from him. "Can I taste it?"

"Sure," Kurt shrugs, staring down at the cup and nudging it towards Blaine. He looks up. "I – "

His lips are captured in a kiss and, after a brief moment of surprise, he instinctively closes his eyes. Calloused fingertips graze his cheek and he smiles against Blaine's lips, pressing back and squeezing his knee under the table.

When they pull apart, Blaine's mouth is hanging open and his pupils are dilated. For a moment, Kurt thinks _he _was the one who instigated the kiss. But no – that was all Blaine.

"Well," Kurt sighs, blushing.

"Well," Blaine echoes, reaching out to brush Kurt's bangs back carefully.

His hand rests on the side of Kurt's face and he pulls him in again.


End file.
